Bill Cipher vs. Shao Kahn
Bill Cipher vs. Shao Kahn is a very completely hypothetical Death Battle between Disney and Warner Bros.' two Supernatural/Paranormal Antagonists, Mortal Kombat's Shao Kahn and Gravity Falls' Bill Cipher. Description Get ready for MORTAL KOMBAT VS. GRAVITY FALLS!!! Two of Disney and Warner Brothers' scariest, the most terrifying, horrific and extremely brutal villains brawl in the most frightening fight of the scariest century. Script Introduction Ghost Rider: Good evening everyone. Time for a Match that will creep and frighten people with two of the evilest villains in Halloween history. Lobo: Flipping right!!!! It's time for the match between... Deadpool: Gravity Falls' Bill Cipher and.... Three Anti-heroic Men: MORTAL KOMBAT'S SHAO KAHN!!!!!! (Crowd loudly cheers like in the Wrestling matches, mainly the manlier ones). Bill Cipher Bill: Alright then. I'm here to show all of my statistics on how can I fit well in this episode. Wiz: Really? Bill: CORRECT!!!!! Wiz: (afraid) Okay. You're creeping me and the viewers out of this one. Bill: For this episode, I've got the powers to defeat the flippin' big Time Baby with the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron from existence, had the great dang amount of Knowledge about nearly everything, break many kinds of laws for physics, got almost unlimited power and lived for more than a trillion years. Even more so than a humanoid dragon, an alien who tried to defeat Mr. Toriyama's own Kryptonians, a mutant who defeated the X-Men in a similar fashion to mine, a cyborg who made a space station to destroy one planet with his army until he joined forces with his son to make big changes in the Galaxy for better or for worse, a very tough man who had a rivalry with a Bruce Lee lookalike on steroids named Kenshiro and even, a red-haired threatening Queen who tried to defeat a group of Sailor Fuku wearing Superheroines with a Tuxedo wearing companion of theirs aka Onaga, Frieza, Apocalypse, Darth Vader, Raoh and Queen Beryl, respectively. Broomstick: Holy smokes, you're the Shao Kahn, Rugal, Dio Brando, Gill and Dormammu combined of the Disney Omniverse. All of those powers of theirs would make all of them (except for Mr. Kahn in which he will also show up) feel like they wanted a more powerful Challenger like you. Bill: Why yes, yes I am. EXCEPT I AM CAN GROW EVEN BIGGER AND TERRIFYING THAN THEM!!!!! EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN A WRESTLER WHO LATER GOT A LOOKALIKE IN A FRANCHISE ABOUT A GROUP OF SWORDSMEN THAT'S SET IN A WALLED TOWN!!!! Broomstick: You mean Brock Lesnar aka the Raoh of Real Life who later got caricatured into Colossal Titans in Attack on Titan? Bill: CORRECT!!!! THIS MAN ISN'T POWERFUL ENOUGH TO PERFORM A VERY DESTRUCTIBLE FATALITY TO ME!!!! Broomstick: (scared) Why? Bill: Because Brock maybe excellent and powerful compared to many normal humans, BUT NO OTHER HUMAN IS STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL ME ASIDE WITH GRUNKLE STAN!!!! Bill: AND WHILE THE DOGGONE AVENGERS WITH SPIDER-MAN AND THEIR FRIENDS TEAMED UP WITH EREN AND HIS FRIENDS TO BEAT THESE BEASTS, THEY HAVE LITTLE CHANCES TO DEFEAT.....ME!!!!!! Broomstick: (scared) Oh dear, you're pulling your Boastfulness too far, Mr. Cipher. However, your stats are very, terrific. Bill: OH YES!!!!!!! Bill: In fact, thanks for your information. Broomstick: (scared) Y-y-y-y-y-you-'re W-w-w-w-welcome. Mr. C-c-c-cipher. Shao Kahn Bill: Alright. I've got a new opponent to shred into pieces. Well, who are you this time? Shao Kahn: I'm you, EXCEPT I'M MORE TERRIFYING WITH SOME HAMMERS TO HIT THE DUST!!!!!!! Bill: Really? Your plans to unleash the nightmares are way worse than MINE!!!! Shao: We'll see about that when we fight, okay? Bill: PRECISELY!!!!! Wiz: My men, let's show the bio and whatever that Mr. Kahn did, shall we? Bill: Are you the Champion of Armageddon in the reboot of your games? Shao: YES!!!! Bill: Did you conquered lots of Realms? Shao: DOUBLE YES!!!! Bill: Did you do everything to overpower Lord Raiden? Shao: TRIPLE YES!!!! Bill: Did you ever also pitted against some heroes and villains from other franchises too? Shao: ULTIMATELY YES!!!! Bill: Perfect. Shao: I can do WHATEVER I CAN SCARE THE HECK OUT OF THE PLAYERS!!!!! Bill: Alright. We are breaking the fourth wall, huh? Deadpool (voiceover): CORRECT!!!! Bill: And we'll see how are we gonna show our flippin', I MEAN FLIPPIN' BEST ON WHO'S GONNA WIN IN THIS MATCH!!!!! (The two villains later shake their hands) Shao: Okay. May either the two of us win in this match. Bill: And perform the newest and greatest fatality in history. (The crowd later cheers). The Match Bill: Alright then, are you ready to prove the two of us on who's gonna win in this match? Shao: I'm prepared. Bill: AND.... IT'S SHOWTIME!!!! Announcer: Round one, FIGHT!!!! (The fight begins will Shao Kahn holding his hammer to defeat Bill while running towards him). (While Shao is about to use his Hammer to hit him, Bill used his Laser vision to attack him). Shao: WHAT THE HECK I AM GETTING???!!! Bill: Your attacks to make people scared are great, except THEY'RE NOT AS GREAT AS.....(Shao later hits him in the Eye with some Cartoony sounds)...ow. (Bill later performs some punches on him at the Chest). Shao: PATHETIC!!!!! (He later throws an Axe in which is aimed at Bill's eye, but Bill grabs it. Bill later uses the Axe like a Boomerang just like Kung Lao does with his hat when attacking enemies. The axe not only cuts some trees in the Forest, the logs also appear in the area where both Villains duel together). Shao: Oh, bother. (Shao runs when he is over the Logs of the Trees cut by Bill using an Axe. ) Notes/Trivia *When Emman saw a picture for a fanmade roster of Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe, he said that Bill Cipher would be a guest fighter for the game's Marvel side, even though the game would either have a T or M rating (regarding to the latter rating, it wouldn't be the first time Disney published a Mature rated Video Game before and some Marvel Comics video games received that rating in the past), he fits well with the Supernatural motifs of the Mortal Kombat series. Bill is also Frightening enough to show up in a future MK game, as if it ever happened, then Bill would be the first Mortal Kombat guest villain to hail from a family-friendly franchise (although Gravity Falls is a family-friendly franchise, it isn't completely childish in terms of tone and themes and it appeals to one of the main demographics of the Mortal Kombat series (namely Senior High School and College aged Teenagers, Male Adults and Young Adult Men and Women) in addition to the fans of the franchise). The show even referenced the games in Fight Fighters where the words FINISH HIM!!! appear when Rumble is about to defeat Robbie. *One of the obvious connections between Bill Cipher and Shao Kahn are: both of them being Horror themed Villains (Gravity Falls is a Horror Science Fantasy Mystery Dramedy cartoon, while Mortal Kombat is a Supernatural Science Fantasy Horror Fighting Game franchise but the latter however, at points contained a bunch of comedic moments), being both got killed by an elder person in the end (Grunkle Stan and Lord Raiden) and having schemes connected to paranormal activities. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game VS Non-Fighting Game themed Death Battles' Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Gravity Falls' themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:"Comedy vs Serious" themed Death Battles Category:Chaotic Villains Duel Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles